


雨季

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 新世界，有点PTSD的兔🐰
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 5





	雨季

巨大的玻璃方块被三四条木头横拦重组，它们彼此交叠，休戚与共。 

战兔久久的凝视此窗，心头闪过千万种念想，可最终都消散于左边最高处的玻璃裂缝上，

“真像棋盘呐”

“什么？”万丈龙我满脸疑惑。

战兔没有回应，而是转身走向了电脑，这下可真伤脑筋，高深莫测的公式，龙我看不懂，刚才看似无意义的叹息，他也没搞清楚，他以为他是最了解战兔的，自从来到新世界，他们就只有彼此，如同线与风筝，但从被迫离开那栋仓库以来，他们就饮过太多露水与破灭，好不容易找到这处靠近铁轨的房子，却也似乎丢失了些什么，龙我觉得他快要拽不住那只兔子风筝了。

每晚，战兔都与万丈枕着铁轨入眠，呼啸碾过的风声与火车轰鸣混作一团，整夜游荡在天花板的最高处，他睁眼望着那团黑暗，里面有着破灭的火光与无数个来自旧世界的游魂，他们理所应当的重生了，肯定不该在这，游魂们一开始低声喃喃，而后声响越来越高涨，随着窗外火车的一声尖鸣，有什么东西炸开了，于是，战兔听到无数声嘶吼，“英雄！你是英雄！”， “却没有人记得你！”更大的叫喊骤然响起，整夜裹挟着他的身心，战兔开始不再做梦，但梦的铐镣却愈来愈沉重，以至于越是思考，越是疲惫，直到他再也不能抬手书写任何一行公式，有时候战兔会觉得Evolto真厉害，即使是已经消亡，还能给自己施以诅咒。

“我要吃蛋白粉”，战兔皱着眉头，往那声音的源头寻找，当他看见躺在自己身侧的肌肉笨蛋时，天花板上的嘶吼慢慢变小，“真是的，做梦也不忘这东西。”

窗外又再次传来车轮磨损铁轨的声响，雨季也将要来临。 

万丈龙我每周固定外出摆摊四天，余下时间就在屋子里锻炼自己的肌肉，而战兔则是两个月以来都未出门半步，他有时连太阳也不愿见到，龙我打趣的称之为“从恶魔科学家进化为吸血鬼科学家”，起初战兔还和他互相争执，刚搬来的那阵，两人反驳对方到了兴头，还会打闹起来。

“你这个笨蛋”，战兔撂下一句引线，龙我当即咬了下去“你才是笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋……”，“你刚说了几次？”

“三次！”战兔听后哈哈大笑，

回过神来的龙我恼羞成怒的扑了过去，这头的战兔也不甘示弱，毕竟是有着假面骑士的底子，躲过的同时还将龙我压倒在身下，不料肌肉笨蛋又再次出腿，把战兔扫了下去，两人几个来回后，终于支撑不住，躺在床板上大口地喘着气，这时他们都没注意到，对方嘴角的弧度，它映着屋顶破洞漏下的光，正熠熠生辉。 

最近战兔总是提起店长，但龙我觉得他说的是从前被Evolto附身的，那个泡咖啡很糟糕的男人，有时候战兔还会不经意间谈起美空，海海，纱羽姐，大胡子，就像是过往的光阴附着于他的身躯，这时的战兔才有些活力，也会笑，其他时刻他从来也不笑，仿若丢失灵魂的木偶。 

连绵的雨牵着风闯进他们的屋子，势头还颇为猛劲，这是太阳消匿的第三个日子。

塑料方盒几乎布满整栋屋子，它们用身躯承接大雨，当每一次溅起的水花涌进战兔的大脑时，他都会强迫自己注视这个崭新的世界，但天花板上的游魂早已潜进他的心神，正逐步开始蚕食。 

最近总有一个女人同龙我一起摆摊，据龙我说开始是竞争者，后来是合作伙伴，战兔闻此并未说些什么，而是一如往常的沉默，他在夜晚开始长久的盯着天花板沉溺，近日他感觉那声音越发狰狞了，战兔朝身旁的龙我看去，觉得总有一天将会失去他，他害怕无法再控制自己，那感觉仿佛泼天大雨倾泄而下，将全身灌满，然后不由自主地坠落悬崖。 

时针转动六圈后。 

万丈龙我睫毛上的水珠颤巍巍的抖向脸颊，这弧度跃的有些紧迫，如同他此刻的心脏，当他看见那人藏在夜幕里时，他实在是忍不住了，

“你做的太过分了！”半响沉默蔓延开来，亦步亦趋的包裹着他的心脏。 

怒火冲天的龙我三步并作两步地跑向战兔，并极力强迫对方看着自己，“我接下来所说的你给我好好听清楚！我只为我信赖的人或是信任的我的人而战斗，过去是香澄，现在与未来是你，这件事即使我是个肌肉笨蛋也能明白！可是……可是你为什么一定要把我往外推呢？还推给别人，我以为我们在这点上是心意相通的，说完后龙我就跑出了屋子。 

窗外仍充满着数不清的雨幕，并且夜更沉了。 

“万丈，对不起”，战兔看着那人背对的肩头有些懊悔，“还有谢谢你的晚饭”，“我才不是担心你饿肚子才会回来的，我现在可生气了！”那有些肌肉的背脊突然颤动了一下，配合着龙我的话语，让战兔突然很想拥抱他，有那么一瞬间委屈与苦痛突然盈上心头，让他想要呐喊，想要倾诉，战兔想要身侧这个唯一使自己立于新世界的支柱知晓所有的一切，包括天花板上的游魂以及不是英雄的桐生战兔。 

“战…兔？”龙我感觉到背后那人非常轻柔地抱着他的腰腹，额头靠着他的肩膀，“我很害怕，我其实非常惧怕这个世界，我感觉自己被困住，就连公式都无法解救我，我计算过了，这根本无解，并且我希望你拥有更正常的生活，而不是像现在这样同我一起过着雨水随时会淹没床榻的日子”，战兔感到龙我的身体又往他的怀里缩近了些，现在他们两人抱的一丝罅隙也无。

“我不知道那些公式，计算，最后的答案什么的，我只知道一点无论你被困在哪，我都会去救你，所以你千万不要先抛下我。”

战兔听出龙我尾音上的梗咽感，他真的是个一根筋的笨蛋，但是却常常能在自己迷茫与消极时，猛的冲向未来，他就像不知疲倦的剑一般，坚定，勇敢，将自己的恐惧与消极照的发亮，原来他早就为我指明走出困境的路。

“万丈，我好像已经找到那份答案了，不过还需要一些时间来恢复原状。” 

“还有我明天想吃厚蛋烧”

“放很多糖对吧” 

“对，肌肉笨蛋”

昏暗的屋子里充满雨水，天花板上的游魂，无措与苦痛，并且看起来短时间内仍旧无法消散，但是在这片新世界的海上，他们拥有最盛的能量与信念，那就是彼此。 

end.


End file.
